76859Thomas Productions presents - The Crossover of Mighty Morphin Metallix Rangers (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
The Crossover of Mighty Morphin Metallix Rangers is a summer special episode to during of the ultimate showdown. including Cyclopsis & Borgslayer. The New Villains with Lord Zedd & Nukus. to release every monster from the old comic books & destroy Beetleborgs. including the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Zedd making Z-Putties and create the first monster, Pirantishead. having other plans with the Crustaceans. with Horribelle, Vilor, Les Fortunes and Dregs. to a plan with...Thunderzords & Beetleborgs Metallix. may be next Part 3 & Part 5. Doomsday Part 1 * It’s “Power Rangers Day” in Angel Grove and Rita spoils the town’s celebration by trapping all the citizens of Angel Grove in her alternate dimension, leaving the Power Rangers to do battle with Goldar and his new zord Cyclopsis. Borgslayer! * Vexor decided that he has had enough of all the villains that he had brought to life from the Beetleborg comics, and failed. So, he and the Magnavors go to Art Fortunes' office to see if he has anything new that would help them. They discover a strange drawing named Nukus, but Art tells them that he did not draw it. Meanwhile, the monsters are fed up with Flabber and they decide to put him back in his pipe organ prison. Doomsday Part 2 * The Power Rangers must continue to do battle with Cyclopsis, despite not being at full-strength. Vexor's Last Laugh * Vexor and Nukus watched happily as Borgslayer continued to terrorize the Beetleborgs. Nukus told Vexor that if the Beetleborgs defeated Borgslayer, all the Magnavors would return to the comic books. The Beetleborgs tried to release Flabber from the pipe organ by repeating the same way they got Flabber out of his pipe organ the first time. The Beetleborgs defeated Borgslayer and the Magnavors, and all of the Magnavors returned to their rightful place in the comic book world. But just as the ex-Beetleborgs were about to lead a normal life, Nukus arrived. The Mutiny Part 1 * Whilst out motocrossing for a charity event race, the Power Rangers witness strange occurrences in the sky. The cause of this is revealed to be the arrival of Lord Zedd, Rita’s superior. Tired of Rita’s failures, Lord Zedd exiles her and takes control himself, vowing to finish the Power Rangers off once and for all. Crush of the Crustaceans * The Beetleborgs are no match for Nukus as he blows away their powers and freezes Flabber and plans to take Art hostage thinking he was the one who created him. A terrified Art confesses that it was his demented brother Lester 'Les' Fortunes who did it. Nukus pays a visit to the Charterville prison where Lester is. At first Les is scared, but then he recognizes Nukus. Art arrives to try and talk his brother out of it (refusing to listen to the pleading of the children to give them new powers), but this only leads to him being locked up. Drew, Roland, and Jo gain the power to "bug out" and become actual insects. The Mutiny Part 2 * Pirantishead successfully freezes most of the Dinozords barring the Tyrannosaurus, which he instead turns against the Power Rangers. The Dragonzord also suffers the same fate. With two of their most powerful vetches under Lord Zedd’s control, Zordon & Alpha are forced to upgrade their defenses, and provide the Power Rangers with new Thunderzords. Metallix Rising * With the Crustaceans on the rampage, Arthur draws Drew, Roland, and Joe new BeetleBorg outfits and weaponry, all of which are brought into reality by Flabber. Armed with their new powers, they kids become Beetleborgs Metallix and venture forward to counter the evil onslaught… Gallery MMPRS1 Classixx - Cyclopsis.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Cyclopsis (Second Form).jpg Borgslayer.jpg Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:UK Category:76859Thomas Productions Category:Crossovers Category:Special Episodes